Percy Jackson meets the Pokémon world Ash's new adventure
by achu12
Summary: Percy falls for Misty and will do anything for her even deal with idiot Ash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One The Lightning God**

**NARRATOR**

Percy now as the time god was walking through the Kanto region and so this super-hot girl but she was with this guy so he thought he would just kill him and keep her to himself. Then he realized he would be just like Zeus if he did that. So he walked up to her and asked what her name is.

**PERCY'S POV**

Hi I'm Percy time God what is your name. She said her name was Misty a gym leader of a water type gym. Then the guy rudely interrupts like a child and says his name is Ash Ketchum which I thought was dumb of him to do so I ignored him. But yet he kept on talking like some idiot about his strange creature called a Pikachu. While I was thinking about what it was he goes taking out more of what he calls Pokémon. I gave misty a can you believe this guy look but she said she has Pokémon to the look like fish I wasn't going to give up her she is literally to hot I forgot completely about Annabeth.

**Misty's POV**

This cute guy came up to me I mean totally hot which made me feel so awkward inside. So when Ash was taking out his Pokémon to show off like he usually does. When he looked at me like this was some joke I felt myself tense up so I showed him my Pokémon to prove to that this is real. When he just stared at me I felt like so dumb but it looked like he really likes me and we could become something. I hope Ash doesn't ruin this for me.

**ASH'S POV**

This is so awesome I know I usually do this but there is something special about this. My Pokémon seemed to enjoy the freedom. Pikachu seemed to take a liking to this Percy guy so did Misty but I don't see anything special about him he doesn't have a single Pokémon on him.

**Percy finds true love, Misty is star stuck, and Ash is the number one idiot. Will Percy and Misty hit it off will Ash realize when to stay quiet and shut up Read about it on the next short chapter I'm new at this and very young don't get mad if it isn't that good or if I make mistake. Well see you guys next time. REVIEW NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two A Brand New Couple**

**NARRATOR  
**

When Percy and Misty started talking to each other the really hit it off. Ash was annoying them at times but they ignored him all the way to camp Half Blood of course misty and Ash couldn't go because they weren't demigods, but they had a delicious picnic at the top or the hill.

**Percy's POV**

I thought things were going really well Misty even helped me catch my first Pokemon which was very awkward it was a little Mudkip I thought he was adorable but I didn't tell Misty that I'm trying to keep being manly for her it would ruin the mood if she thought I was a wussy nerd. I even taught Misty how to fight with a sword at least enough so she could defend herself in a fight. I even got her one of the old swords in the sparing room since no one ever uses it. I learn how to get in a Pokemon battle and catch new Pokemon I caught myself a caterpie and it evolved into metapod then we trained some more and it evolved into butterfree I named it Pegasus (because of its wings). My Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp but still I kept its name as Mudkip (it has a nice ring to it OK ).

**Misty's POV**

I had a great time Percy taught me how to fight with a sword I'll never be as good as him but it was still sweet of him to do so (now when Ash acts like a dumb ass I know how to shut him up). Percy looked like he was having a lot of fun when I meet Percy at the hill I make sure not to bring Ash I don't think Percy likes him (to be honest I don't either but some how we're friends). I don't know if me and Percy are really ''dating'' or just hanging out as best friends I'm so confused I wish he would ask me out already because I real like he is just messing around with me.

**Ash's POV**

I woke up this morning going to Misty's house near her gym since she is a gym leader but her sister's said she was out with Percy again. I thought no biggie since I'll just hang out Brock today and have a Pokemon battle but his mom said he left to help and the Pokemon center because he loves nurse joy and stuff. I wish at least one of me friends wouldn't be all in love a the time they make me sick. I went to the viridian forest to catch some bug Pokemon and give pikachu some action I but he gets bored in his pokeball all alone on there by himself then I sighed and cried a little I glad there was no one there to see me look so pathetic like some loser with no friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three The Surprise**

**NARRATOR  
**

Percy thought it was time to actually take Misty out on a date to a fancy restaurant he notice she looked a little sad when they go up to chill on the hill of camp Half-Blood so he thought he might take their relationship to the next level ( if you know what I mean wink wink ). He brought protection If you know what I mean also wink wink.

**Percy's** **POV**

I was walking up to Misty's blue house making sure I remembered to bring the really really important thing for tonight at my place tonight wink wink. I pressed the door bell and her sister came and said she would down in a minute I was getting a little inpatient when she came down in the most sexiest dress I have ever seen totally breathe taking the best part it was blue ( my favorite color ) with little ruffles circling down with a thin arm strap. I said ''Gods damn you look beautiful tonight Misty'' she said '' Thanks Percy'' blushing enough to look as red as a cherry witch made her look completely prettier. We looked at each other romantically for a while walked out and saw the limo I hired Apollo to drive for us ( he owed me a favor ). Misty looked almost completely stunned then I said ''like it'' Then you would not believe what the hell happened.

**Misty's POV**

When I walked down in one of my sister's dresses ( with my family every thing is a hand me down if you guys know what I mean ). Percy looked completely fine in his silk black suit when he complemented me on it I blushed so much I hope Percy didn't notice. When I walked down the stairs I felt like every one was staring at me like I was a star I think I even notice Percy drooling every few steps and snapped out of it when he notice me staring(I thought it was cute). I stop for a little to catch a glimpse of what I thought was a wrapper then Percy stuffed it into his pocket when he saw I noticed it. I wondered if these stairs where always this long. Once I got down the stairs witch felt like forever but I was walking slow so Percy could get a good look at my dress. Me and Percy looked into each other's eyes and I felt like we could stay like this for the rest of this afternoon because I had the feeling this night was going to be perfect the best night of my life.I opened the door to find a limo as black as the night in my mind I thinking damn Percy went all out. Percy said ''like it'' as if he read my mind. The I heard a voice say '' Hay Misty I'm here its me Ash''.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Ready Or Not (Percy POV special)**

**NARRATOR  
**

Last time on chapter three Ash came riding on his Charizard in a tux thinking Percy was going to pay for the both Misty and Ash but he was so wrong. Misty took out her sword aiming it for Ash and yelled ''go away Ash this is not the time!''. Percy said ''Not this idiot again maybe if we hop in the car Apollo will use lightning fast driving hop in Misty quick we can lose him!''. The got in the car and Apollo teleported them to the restaurant. Misty and Percy ran into the _La Olympus_ the fancy new restaurant secretly made by the gods only the gods and the demigods know about it, it is invisible to mortal eyes unless a god grants the mortal the blessing of sight or if the can see through the mist-y (get it LOL!).

**Percy's** **POV**

This shit is freaking crazy I mean was he riding a dragon! I've seen crazy shit before (believe me) but is this guy on weed or something? He was catching up to us till Apollo teleported are asses out of there. That was some wicked driving since he has to drive the sun. As i was saying Ash is fucking crazy I wonder if every date Misty has had ended up like this well who knows. Well I'm not going to let some weird as Hades retard ruin my special plans for tonight ( as was mentioned in the last chapter) so I used my powers to channel a wave from a near by ocean (was I lucky or what!) to smash into Ash and his dragon that I have strangely never seen (due to all my adventures not to show of or anything). The funny was when the water was about to hit him he shrieked like a little girl and flew way before he could even get wet, me and Misty stopped running to the restaurant and laugh for what felt like an hour I man that hilarious best thing that ever happened to me we almost turned completely red. After that me and Misty finally went to the restaurant and had a magical night (best steak ever!). Weird thing was that this waitress kept on looking at us then I saw her name tag of course I bet she a nothing better to do than to spy on me and watch the romance need a life or what? Like I would ever tell her that and her boyfriend would probably kill me but I beat before and my dad my have something to say about it if he could even defeat me I mean weakest god ever and they call him '''god of war''' it i sad really but it is her job as goddess of love poor poor Aphrodite. as I was saying before the food was great and so was Misty it looked like she was having a great time and admitting it I was to it was really fun. Then I paid the bill for the food 3 million golden drachmas damn just because they literally got the best chef in the universe doesn't mean I have got to go bankrupt. As I was saying before we left the restaurant and went to place first it was all of a sudden we started to look at each others eyes her misty light blue eyes then we moved in closer take off each others clothes one by one then we had a lot of fun in my bed then we laid naked in my sheets her head on my chest looking at each other knowing we just took are relationship the next level thinking we are going to have a lot more nights like this.

**Thanks for reading this was Percy POV special and longest chapter so far please review and say you think did you like it did you hate it I'm here 24/7 (not really).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Next Level**

**Narrator**

This chapter Percy realizes how much he likes Misty and wants to be with her forever and ever and ever (I bet you get it) so he is going to stop by Aphrodite's for the big diamond if you know what I mean. Only thing wrong is he is to nervous and Misty may not feel the same way about him. Percy with a little encouraging talks from his parents (yes Sally, Poseidon, and Paul too) he decided to ask Misty on a romantic night out. This is going to be the last chapter on till I write a sequel to it. Read my other fanfiction it is called "Ash the son of Neptune". If you hadn't watch the sea of monsters yet here is a URL to the movie don't worry there is know account making,no surveys, no downloads just the movie so enjoy.

**Percy POV**

Today I'm really nervous about what is going down tonight I have ever thing planned out from giving the ring to the bachelor party. I'm on my way to Misty's place to ask her if she will join for dinner and then out of no where Ash pops up and jumps on me which was a retarded idea since I am the son of Poseidon and god of time luckily for him I was in a very good mood so I through him 100 miles away with a flick of my wrist as gently as I could probably only braking six or seven major bones. I continued to walk to Misty's as if nothing had happened. In a few minutes I had reached my destination. I reached up opened the door (which was unlocked for some reason) I looked around for Misty and found a note it said.

_Dear Percy,_

_you must have noticed your precious Misty was gone well I kidnapped her if I can't have her no one can so I tricked her to think you and her were on vacation and you left early she is on a plane right know this very moment! how surprised she would be to it was a trap and I am going to kill her tomorrow and you can't do a thing about it if you had reach this note that means my Ash clone that is a ditto has failed in killing you and will be punished severely . This note will self destruct after two minutes. You thought you would never see me again didn't you well your wrong sweet dreams you balls bitch!_

_ hate Ash,_

I was boiling with rage I through the note in the luckily near by ocean and watch a little explosion come out I felt like I was about to kill someone then I let my Marshstomp and beautifly out they were going o help find Misty.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
